Baryonyx
(Park Map only) (mentioned only) (Website only) |location = England, Spain}} is a , a member of the same group as the northern African dinosaurs Spinosaurus and Suchomimus. Baryonyx was smaller than these relatives but was still a big predator. It was 9.5 meters (31.2 feet) long and 2.5 meters (8.25 feet) high at the hips. Although studies in the fossils of Baryonyx, indicate that it had not yet reached its adult stage, so it could be larger, also another study found that there were vertebrae a little larger than others, which would indicate a possible candle or hump in the adult specimen. It had a long, narrow snout filled with teeth that were cone-shaped - a real difference from the blade-shaped teeth of typical meat-eating dinosaurs.Dinosaur Field Guide, page 44. Because of the shape of its snout and teeth (both of which are similar to those of modern crocodiles and alligators), some paleontologists think that Baryonyx ate lots of fish. Others, however, think it ate other dinosaurs. In fact, both ideas are supported by the original Baryonyx specimen from Surrey, England. In the guts of this dinosaur, paleontologists found the partially digested scales of large fish as well as the partially digested bones of a young Iguanodon. This strongly supports the idea that Baryonyx ate both fish and dinosaurs. Movies= Story ''Jurassic Park'' InGen created five Baryonyx in the InGen Compound in Isla Sorna. It was planned to live in its own paddock for Phase I of Jurassic Park, but never made it to Isla Nublar.Baryonix is not seen in the tour in the film, Tour the Island website, InGen Field Journal nor InGen Field Guide. But since it appears in the brochure map, it must have been planned to appear in a future attraction.InGen Field Guide, page 9 Its paddock was located near a river, which could have supplied its residents with fish to eat. It is unknown if there were any surviving wild populations on Isla Sorna after Hurricane Clarissa hit the island. ''Jurassic Park III'' When Dr. Alan Grant asked Billy Brennan what kind of dinosaur they saw, Billy thought it was a Suchomimus, because of it's snout, Dr. Grant said it wasn't and said bigger, Billy thought Baryonyx but he confirmed they both don't have a sail. ''Jurassic World'' InGen recreated this dinosaur for Masrani Global Corporation's new dinosaur park Jurassic World. The artwork on the website had proto-feathers on the back of their arms and on the top of their heads. They were brown with yellow stripes on their backs, legs, and underbelly, a lime green eyespot and brown patches on their body and stripes on their tail. While mostly accurate, the paintings neural spines were too short. It lived alongside its relative Suchomimus in the Cretaceous Cruise. ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' It is revealed that there are some surviving Baryonyx populations on Isla Nublar, but will now face a new danger, alongside many other creatures, in the form of an erupting volcano. These variants are much different from the real-life counterparts and the Jurassic World website painting. These clones have a crocodilian-like armored back and crocodilian-like underbelly, a long but broader snout that narrows as it reaches the tip of the snout, a less pronounced notch in the upper jaw, lacks the triangular crest on the top of its nasal bones, pronated wrists like all of InGen’s cloned theropods, second and third fingers being longer, claws on the second and third fingers being longer and up to the length of its thumb claw, and more straight and conical teeth. The coloration is mostly a drab grey with greyish black on the back with turquoise sprinkles all over its back, with a creamy white belly, and turquoise blue on the eye orbit. One individual was seen walking out of a sewer tunnel, as it is about to attack Claire Dearing and Franklin Webb in the control room as lava is pouring in. Despite being pelted with lava, it remains unfazed and determined to get to its potential prey. Before it could attempt to devour them both, Claire and Franklin manage to lock it inside the underground control center, where it would have likely met its demise by the surging lava. At least three Baryonyx were captured to be sold off at the Lockwood Manor Auction. two Baryonyx were briefly seen escaping the estate with all the other dinosaurs, while another one that was bought at the auction was last seen being loaded onto a cargo plane to be delivered to its buyer. Gallery Videos Images Promotional images Baryonyx12.jpg|Jurassic Park Institute Baryonyx Baryonyx-detail-header.png Barry.png Baryonyxkids.jpg|''Baryonyx'' seen in the reflection on the glass of an unknown enclosure. Baryonyx-header-icon.png|Jurassic World Baryonyx logo 9AE3B6E8-06C7-4017-9FF1-9BC8D09B34C7.jpeg 24300959 10154868593707163 2560262904558230478 n.jpg|A Baryonyx in . 1440x651_0012_baryonyx.png DPG - Baryonyx.jpg JWFKAnnualBaryonyx.jpg hj.jpg| Film untitled23j2pkr.png Spoopy Baryonyx.png|The eyes of the Baryonyx in the tunnel Sewer theropod.png|A Baryonyx in a teaser trailer for Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Baryonyx roaring.png Baryonyx (4).png baryonyx 11.png Baryonyx (2).png Baryonyx getting hit by lava.png|''Baryonyx'' getting hit in the head with lava Baryonyx recovring.png Baryonyx biting chair.png Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 10.57.40 PM.png jurassic_world_fallen_kingdom_baryonyx_1_by_giuseppedirosso-dcmb6uq.jpg jurassic_world_fallen_kingdom_baryonyx_2_by_giuseppedirosso-dcmb714.jpg baryonyx 13.png baryonyx 7.png baryonyx 9.png baryonyx 8.png Franklin Pushing.PNG Screenshot 2018-02-04 at 3.39.58 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 10.15.18 PM.png Baryonyx with Anky.jpg Baryonyx and Anky 2.png Gallimimus Capturing.PNG Baryonyx with Galli.png dinosaurs in cages fallen kingdom..jpg Baryonyx sold.png Baryonyx transport.png baryonyx 10.png Vocalizations Trivia *When trying to identify the Spinosaurus during the Isla Sorna Incident of 2001, one of Billy Brennan's guesses was Baryonyx before Dr. Alan Grant corrected him. *In the teaser for Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom, the Baryonyx that attacked Claire and Franklin made an identical roar to Spinosaurus. |-|Games= ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' PS1 Baryonyx appears in ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' video game. It lived in Habitat B of Isla Sorna together with Staurikosaurus and Dimorphodon. Here the creature is depicted as territorial and much aggressive, living in coastal caves somewhere along the island that's encountered in the Human Hunter level. If one looks closely, the head design of the Suchomimus head from Warpath: Jurassic Park resembles the Baryonyx from the game's head. Barionixconcepto.jpg|As seen in the human hunter gallery. Barionixmatthall.jpg|Ditto. ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park (Game Gear game) Baryonyx appeared in the game, where it is depicted to have a long neck. Baryonyx in TLWJP Game Gear.jpg.png Jurassic Park III: Park Builder ''Baryonyx is one of the carnivores that can be recreated in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. BaryonyxParkBuilder.jpg ''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis ''Baryonyx was originally one of the dinosaurs to be created in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. However, the dinosaur was cut from the early stages of the game's production before a model was even created, though its name remains within the files of the game. ''Jurassic Park: Builder ''see Baryonyx/Builder Baryonyx is one of the dinosaurs that can be created in Jurassic Park: Builder. Baryonyx_JPbuilder.jpg|''Baryonyx'' from Jurassic Park: Builder. Baryonyx-Render.png barrylevel40.jpg|Level 40 Baryonyx Level_40_Baryonyx.png Photo_(18).PNG|Level 25 Baryonyxcard.png Jurassic Park Builder Baryonyx.jpg Baryonyx walkeri.jpg|Level 1-5 BaryonyxEvo3Adult.png ''LEGO Jurassic World ''Baryonyx is a playable dinosaur in LEGO Jurassic World. It does not appear in the game's story, but the Amber Brick that unlocks it is found in the level "The Crash Site" with the Minikits (or bone boxes) for that level unlocking its skeleton skin as well. It is the only large theropod in the game that lacks a LEGO Amber destroying roar, instead of being able to smash through hard objects that is usually destroyed by dinosaurs such as Triceratops and Pachycephalosaurus. Interestingly, as it seems to based on the Spinosaurus model, the playable Baryonyx is far too big, dwarfing even Indominus rex in size. File:LEGO Jurassic World - Baryonyx Free Roam Gameplay HD|''Baryonyx'' gameplay. File:Lego Jurassic World - How to Unlock Baryonyx Dinosaur Character Location|Unlocking Baryonyx. Barry.jpg LEGO-Barry-Fact.jpg|''Baryonyx'' fact ''Jurassic World: Alive ''see Baryonyx/JW: A Baryonyx appears in Jurassic World: Alive, with the main GEN's appearance being based on the film version of the dinosaur. Screenshot 2018-06-21 at 2.02.15 AM.png Screenshot 2018-06-21 at 2.07.07 AM.png|Gen 2 ''Jurassic World Evolution ''see Baryonyx/JW: E Baryonyx appears in a free Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom DLC for Jurassic World Evolution. It looks a lot like the Jurassic World: Fallen Kingom movie version. However, it takes more after its real-life counterpart, including a longer thumb claw and cone-shaped teeth. JWEBaryonyx (1).jpg Screenshot 2018-06-29 at 4.25.10 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-29 at 4.25.20 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-29 at 4.25.24 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-29 at 4.25.27 PM.png BaryonyxWebsite.png JWE_DLC_dinosaur_Baryonyx_noui.jpg ''Jurassic World: The Game ''see Baryonyx/JW: TG Baryonyx appears in Jurassic World: The Game as a VIP carnivore. Baryonyx_Card.PNG Screenshot 2018-10-26 at 3.03.09 PM.png|Level 10 Screenshot 2018-10-26 at 3.19.51 PM.png|Level 20 Screenshot 2018-10-26 at 3.20.10 PM.png|Level 30 Screenshot 2018-10-26 at 3.21.13 PM.png|Fully maxed |-|Toys= A Baryonyx toy was released in the Jurassic Park Series 2 and The Lost World Series 2 toy lines. In The Lost World Series 2 it has a yellow paint job and snapping jaws. Both toys are very rare. It should be noted that The Lost World Series 2 Baryonyx was longer than the Jurassic Park Series 2 Baryonyx. However, compared to the human figures they were both too small, they could be juveniles but it seems that Kenner chose to make them smaller for an unknown reason. Two new figures of Baryonyx were released as part of the toy line for by Mattel. One was a part of the "Roarivores" line, which is a line of electronic dinosaurs with roaring sounds, and the second is a retool of the same figure for the line's slime sets. BaryonyxLoose1a.jpg JP 3 baryonyx.jpg JPWALMART-01.jpg jurassic-park-dinosaurs-baryonyx-8744ef-30313.jpg 00023082.jpg Dio1.jpg Baryonyx_jp.jpg|TLW: JP Series 2 Baronyx 2018bary.jpg|''Baryonyx'' toy for . Jurassic-world-toys-13.jpg FMM26 02.jpg Jurassic-world-toys-11.jpg|Miniature Baryonyx figure. JWFK mini dino bary.jpg JWFK bd mini dino bary.jpg Lava Surge playset 1.jpg|An exclusive Baryonyx in the "Lava Surge Playset" Lava Surge playset 2.jpg легобари.png|LEGO Screenshot 2019-02-15 at 2.41.58 PM.png Baryonyx mattel.png 2019bary.jpg SSBaryonyx.PNG|Snap Squad Baryonyx SDCC2019Baryonyx2.PNG JWDR Ultimate Baryonyx Breakout Playset.jpg Behind the scenes Baryonyx was originally supposed to be the main antagonist dinosaur of and a logo depicting it as well as a storyboard featuring this dinosaur''Beyond Jurassic Park: "The Art of Jurassic Park III" was even made. But ''Baryonyx was replaced by its larger relative Spinosaurus in the final product. According to Ricardo Delgado, who served as a concept artist for Jurassic Park III in early 2000,Delgado, Ricardo. (November 13, 2012) Jurassic Park 3- Spinosaur attack. Blogspot. several members of the Jurassic Park III would refer to the Spinosaurus as Baryonyx.Fredricks. (Summer 2013) PT Interview: Ricardo Delgado. Prehistoric Times, 106, p. 50. On the Jurassic World website, the icon for Baryonyx is reused from the Dinopedia of the removed Jurassic Park Institute website's article about the dinosaur. It has been confirmed that the Jurassic World website Baryonyx is a paleoart painting artwork done exclusively for the website. https://mobile.twitter.com/colintrevorrow/status/938009406947643392 jama-jurabaev-af-baryonyx-textures-hex-close-up-approved-v0007-jj.jpg|Jama Jurabaev's concept art for Fallen Kingdom's Baryonyx References Navigation de:Baryonyx es:Baryonyx ru:Барионикс Category:LEGO Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures Category:Theropods Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom dinosaurs Category:Spinosaurids Category:Surviving Animals Category:Holoscape Animals Category:Jurassic World: Alive dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: Evolution dinosaurs Category:Escaped Dinosaurs Category:Endangered creatures (Isla Nublar) Category:Animals from the Films Category:Dinosaurs Discovered in the 1980s Category:Dinosaurs of Europe Category:Dinosaurs Cut from Jurassic Park III Category:Early Cretaceous Dinosaurs